


Daring To Believe

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [8]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Joy gets a surprise proposal.Part 8.





	Daring To Believe

The proposal when it came was quick, almost sudden, almost as if Jane was determined to ask but also knew she would panic if she didn’t ask soon. Jane had, of course, repeated herself at Joy’s confused look and smile, making it clear she meant every word. She wanted to marry Joy, she had always wanted to marry Joy. 

“So...”

“Yes.”

The word comes quickly now she has had a little time to think. Of course she’ll marry Jane. She loves her. Of course it’s been a year since they first met, and dated, then, slowly, moved in. The proposal had been late to arrive but both women had needed the time to think, and prepare, although Jane still caught Joy off-guard.


End file.
